Dave Elite Immortal
Stats: Fighting: lvl 96 Harvesting: lvl 65 Making: lvl 25 Adventuring: lvl 85 Minions: lvl 20 (16 minions) Life: 3836 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? When fighting, I use Blood Nova and Blood Ritual if I am going at a group, but good old Rend Flesh and Bite work well when removing them one at a time. I have Bone Shield, but don't often need it. I like to heal the other members of my group, so Dark Sacrifice get used as well. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I never pass up smashing vases. I guess that I never grew out of being a 10 year boy with a slingshot. As such, I have spent hours in the Pet Crypt. I do a big figure 8, smashing all of the vases and making all the dogs chase after me. After the vases are all gone, I use Blood Nova. No more pesky dogs and no more pathetic Cultist. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I'm a killer, not a maker. I don't much care what I look like, so clothes are not a big deal for me. If I find that I have the stuff to make something, I make it. Most of the time, I dump everything that I harvest not long after I pick it up. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? I know that Adventuring doesn't really exist right now, but I have high hopes for it. I have gone to sleep thinking about what they could do with it. Will I be able to harvest better, higher quality stuff? More harvested? Adventurer quests? The options, while not being endless, could add more richness and texture to the game. That sounds a lot better to me then making magical socks. Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? I use my minions to generate a lot of cool equipment for me. I set them all at Hitman and have them Research Explosives. With 16 of them, I get a full inventory of loot every two days, including flair! What do I do with all this stuff? Give it away. Come on people, I mean monsters, don't charge so much for stuff! I don't like the way some of you are so interested in money. Wouldn't it be a better place if we all just killed stuff rather than trying to fill out pockets with rubies? I give all of my stuff away to help newer monsters to be able to kill like the big boys. I join low level groups and watch out for them, killing the poisonous maggots that would end their new unlives. Keep in mind that the new vampires of today are the blood thirsty killing machines of tomorrow. After all, what is more important, filling you bank account or building a strong and loyal house? Our houses need to be in order. Someday we might be facing enemies like organized Zombie hordes, large packs of semi-intelligent werewolves, and even well trained and dangerously armed food, I mean humans, who call themselves Slayers. You might laugh, but if we are busy exploiting each other, we could find ourselves in serious trouble in the future. Back to Elites Main page